warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrewpaw (TC)
Shrewpaw is a dark brown tom with lighter tabby stripes on his legs and his tail, and gray stripes on his muzzle. He also has amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :He was one of the kits in the first litter of Ferncloud and Dustpelt. He is seen playing with his brother Spiderkit. Dustpelt tells Shrewkit and his brother to settle down during a ceremony. It says that he and Spiderkit liked to play, and made a lot of noise, disturbing Firestar's thoughts and dreams. This was shown during the ceremony when they kept playing with puddle of water, despite their parents' scolding. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :He has become an apprentice by the beginning of this book, with Thornclaw as his mentor. He tells Larchkit and Hollykit about the life of a loner when Ravenpaw comes to visit ThunderClan. It is also mentioned that he is best friends with Squirrelpaw. Moonrise :He suffers with the rest of ThunderClan as Twolegs destroy more territory and prey becomes more scarce. Dawn :Thornclaw, Shrewpaw's mentor, comes back to camp with the body of Shrewpaw, and says that Shrewpaw had run onto the Thunderpath while chasing a pheasant, and had been hit by a monster, breaking his neck in the process. Whitepaw and Squirrelpaw both seemed to be very close to him, so when he dies, they are both devastated, along with his parents. Starlight :Leafpool sees Shrewpaw with Larchkit and Hollykit in StarClan when she discovers the Moonpool. Shrewpaw is seen making sure Larchkit and Hollykit don't play too near to the water's edge, so they don't fall in. Character Pixels File:Shrewkit(TC).png|Kit File:Shrewpaw(tc).png|Apprentice Family Members '''Father': :DustpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Mother: :FerncloudRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Sisters: :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, verified StarClan member :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, pg 6: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, verified StarClan member Brothers: :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, pg 6: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Nieces: :Rosepetal: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Dovepaw: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Ivypaw: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Nephew: :Toadstep: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Grandmother: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Ashfur: Deceased, residence unknown :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page: Status Unknown Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Aunt: :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brackenfur: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Brightheart: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Thornclaw: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Poppyfrost: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Cinderheart: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Whitewing: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Molekit: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Cherrykit: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan Cat